Episode 3332 (15th January 1992)
Plot Alma offers Gail the chance to buy her out, but Gail has no money. Sally hands her notice in at the shop. Gail tells Mike that he's tearing Alma apart. She begs him to leave Alma alone. She tells him that Alma is planning to sell up and asks him to stop her by telling her that he's leaving her alone. He says he can't leave her alone as he loves her. Gail tells Alma she can't let Mike drive her away from all her friends. Deirdre agrees to have a drink with Ken as he's so lonely. Raquel starts work at the Rovers. Derek plans to write an analysis of the PPP organisation to show Victor Pendlebury its shortcomings. Ken tells Deirdre about Alma sleeping with Mike. She feels sorry for both of them. Vera visits Gordon Hastings and asks him to track down Andrea Clayton and her child. She doesn't want Jack to know. Alma just wants to get as far away from Mike as possible. Angie is furious that Raquel has taken her job. She tells her that she can have the shoes off her feet as well and throws them at her. Cast Regular cast *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *David Platt - Thomas Ormson Guest cast *Gordon Hastings - Stephen MacKenna *Man in Cafe - Joseph Ley Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *Bettabuy - Shop floor *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Investigation Agency - Gordon Hastings' office Notes *Rosie Webster (Emma Collinge) is credited but does not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jack gets suspicious as Vera keeps a rendezvous with a man. Alec introduces a new barmaid at the Rovers. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,680,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 27th March 2019 was edited, omitting 2" from a Rovers scene in Part Two, in order to cut Ken Barlow referring to Mike Baldwin as "that bastard" when talking to Deirdre. Notable dialogue Jack Duckworth: "Do you know, I could have quite happily stopped in my pit till dinnertime... I hate these dark mornings. Yer see, I'm a sunshine person me. I should have been a Californian beach boy I reckon. I can just see meself now... surfin' the high rollers with the water streamin' off me bronzed, rippling pectorals." --- Alec Gilroy: "Now when pouring a bottle of stout - take a 12oz glass, place the thumb 2.5 to 3 inches below the top..." Raquel Wolstenhulme: "On the outside?" Alec Gilroy: "Yes dear, on the outside of course... and then you aim the stout at the thumb - this time on the inside. That way, you control the flow and you don't get a big head shooting over the bar." Bet Gilroy: "No, we've enough big heads in here 'aint we Jacko? Now love, if anyone asks you for a gin and tonic, open the tonic but don't pour it all in..." Alec Gilroy: "And hygiene... When you're pulling a pint, don't let the froth go over your nozzle." Raquel Wolstenhulme: "Thumb, tonic, nozzle." Bet Gilroy: "By Jove, she's got it. She's got it!" Category:1992 episodes